Twilight Alice's PoV
by MetroidMania23
Summary: The story of Twilight told from the view of Alice Cullen. Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe.


Full Summary: Because Alice is just amazing, and you know it. It's the story of _Twilight _written from the point of view of my favorite character, Alice Cullen. Some outtakes from the original were put back in (like the original Chapter 20), so look on if you want to see them. Oh yeah, and Chapter 1 comes from the rough draft of the first chapter for _Midnight Sun, _and that's on the site as well.

Characters are © to Stephenie Meyer and so on...

**Chapter 1**

_Edward? _My questioning thought caught his attention just like I had hoped. _How is he holding up? _Edward frowned, just the slightest change in the set of his mouth. That frightened me a little.

I skimmed through visions of the future that I had already seen, searching for something that would provide an idea to why Edward had just frowned. I found none.

_Is there any danger?_ He turned his head to the left, as if he were looking at the wall, and sighed. Then he turned his head back to the right, as if he were looking back at the cracks in the ceiling. Only I knew that he was shaking his head.

Edward and I had mastered the concept of mind conversations. We were rarely ever caught. There were a few times when we had been (always during class, of course) but it was very easy to get out of trouble.

I relaxed when he "shook" his head. _Let me know if it gets too bad._

His eyes flicked up towards the ceiling, and then back down to the table. He was nodding, in a sense.

_Thanks for doing this._

I knew it bothered him when he had to search through Jaspers mind to make sure he didn't do anything irrational. Edward found it rude to read our minds, even though he did it constantly.

Of course, I understood why Jasper was having such a hard time. It had been two weeks since our last hunting trip, and, even though that wasn't difficult for us to deal with, it was hard on Jasper. It could be a little uncomfortable for us sometimes, like, say, if a human walked to close, or there was a breeze blowing towards us, but that usually never happened. Humans usually avoided us; they knew, subconsciously, that we were dangerous.

It was what happened next that made me the most nervous.

A girl stopped at the table closest to ours, talking to a friend. She ran her fingers through her short, sandy hair, which intensified the scent that the heater blew towards us. It was a lot easier for me than it was for Jasper. I was used to the way this felt: the burning ache in my throat, the excess flow of venom, and other natural things our body did when we smelt human blood. I prayed Jasper wouldn't let his instincts get the better of him.

I saw what Jasper was planning to do. I saw him get up from his seat next to me, and then stand beside the girl. I saw him lean down, as if he were going to whisper in her ear, and then saw what would happen next...

Edward kicked Jasper's chair all of a sudden, but I knew there was a good motive behind it. I could see what Jasper was planning to do, and the moment Edward kicked his chair, it stopped. He met Edward's gaze for a fraction of a second before looking back down.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered. Edward just shrugged.

"You weren't going to do anything," I murmured to him, trying to make him feel a little better. "I could see that."

I could tell Edward was trying not to grimace. What I said was a complete lie, and he knew it. We had to stick together, Edward and I. Seeing the future, and being able to read someone's thoughts, weren't normal, even for vampires. Freaks among freaks, I guess you could call us. We kind of protected each other's secrets, for lack of a better word.

"It helps if you think of them as people," I said, continuing to try and calm Jasper. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sitter she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," was Jasper's curt reply. His tone ended the conversation, but I knew he was upset about what he had just considered doing. I knew it would upset him even more when he thought about what Carlisle would say if he _had _done it.

I was going to make him hunt tonight; he needed to, so we didn't endanger everyone else in Forks. Taking risks like this was stupid. I knew he was only trying to test his strength, and build his endurance, but was it worth the lives of all the people around us?

Sighing quietly, I got to my feet. I took my tray of food—or prop, whichever—with me, dumping it in the trash before leaving the cafeteria without so much as a backwards glance. It would be best to leave him alone right now; he wouldn't talk even if it _would_ do anything for him.

I stood by myself, outside the cafeteria, thinking about what had happened. I was upset that Jasper was upset, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it; nothing _anyone_ could really do about it. He had such low standards for himself, and that's what was making this so hard for him.

_He's being so stupid_, I thought, frowning. I hoped Edward wasn't listening, but then changed my mind, hoping that he would tell Jasper I was upset—even though Jazz probably knew already—and that it might knock some sense into him.

When it was time for English, I wandered to the building, my thoughts firmly on Jasper and his struggles. I couldn't tear my mind away from it, no matter how much I tried. The same questions kept going around my head: Why was he doing something that caused him so much pain and suffering?

I never did get an answer to that question. Edward said the answer was quite obvious, but I'd never found it. He said that once I figured it out, I would want to hit myself, but what was the "oh so obvious" answer that kept eluding me?

If it were possible, English was even more boring than usually. I knew all the information the teacher was giving out. I caught about every tenth word he said; it held no interest for me, and had nothing to do with what I was thinking about at the moment.

Even when the teacher called on me, asking a question I already knew he was going to ask, I answered without thinking, getting it right anyway. My thoughts were still on Jasper, and when class was over, I knew I only had one more hour and then I could leave this place.

If there was ever I time I wished I could sleep, it would be right now. High school seemed irrelevant when you've been through it so many times. They courses were hardly ever different, and, on the off chance that they did throw something out there that I didn't know, I didn't need to hear it again. Once was enough to learn something.

School ended after what seemed like an eternity, and I went quickly to Edward's precious car, his Volvo. As if I hadn't had enough time here, I saw that he wasn't there. If Edward wasn't there yet, we weren't leaving.

_Where is he? _I wondered.

I slipped into the backseat next to Jasper, with Rosalie on his other side. Emmett sat, technically, diagonal from me in the passenger's seat. Edward would sit in front of me, in the driver's seat, when and if he came back.

Once I sat down, Rosalie asked, "Where's Edward, he's late..." The indignant tone in her voice made me thing of something.

_Can't stand not to look at yourself in a mirror for too long?_ I thought, glad Edward wasn't here to listen in.

Rosalie continued speaking, "I bet he's with that Isabella Swan girl just like every other guy in the school. That's all they talk about."

"Jealous?" I asked, sniggering slightly. Rosalie hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I was just kidding, Rose. Don't take it personally."

Emmett his a laugh by coughing, and I noticed Jasper smiling. That made me happy. Turning around, Emmett asked me, "You don't know where Edward is, do you?"

The familiar pinch that accompanied a vision came as I searched for where Edward had been, and when he would return. I couldn't tell. "I don't know where he was—or is—but he'll be back in about five or ten minutes." My thoughts turned back to Jasper.

A familiar silence fell over us. Next to me, I felt Jasper tense as a breeze blew through the open window, although why the window was open, I didn't know. Edward must have been here not too long ago.

Edward returned at that moment, scowling about something. He slid into the Volvo, gasping as if he had just been relieved from being strangled. "Edward?" I asked, alarmed.

He shook his head at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. He seemed to be as upset and worried as I was.

He threw the car in reverse, ignoring both of us. He hit forty before he was even out of the parking lot, by the time he had gotten to the road, he had hit seventy. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer. I had none. I could only see what was coming, not what had happened already. I just shrugged in response.

I looked ahead, trying to see if there was anything that could explain why Edward was acting the way he was. I saw him leaving. "You're leaving?"

The others looked at him with surprise. "Am I?" he hissed at me through clenched teeth.

"Oh," I said. I saw exactly what he was planning on doing, and it was worse than anything Jasper had thought today.

I saw Isabella Swan, dead, with Edward standing over her. His eyes were crimson red with fresh blood. Then I saw the search that would follow, and the time we would have to wait before it would be safe for us to start over again.

"Oh."

The picture was more specific. I knew Edward was watching.

We both saw the inside of Chief Swan's house for the first time. Bella—I saw that she preferred that—was in the small kitchen, her back to Edward as he stalked forward.

"Stop!" Edward suddenly groaned.

"Sorry," I whispered, my eyes wide.

I saw something else now. I saw a highway at night, empty of all cars. The trees on either side of the road were covered in snow, and were flashing at two hundred miles per hour, it seemed.

"I'll miss you," I said. "No matter how short a time you're gone." Emmett and Rosalie glanced at each other with apprehensive looks on their faces.

We were almost home, and I could see the long drive.

"Drop us off here," I instructed. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded as the car squealed to a stop.

The other three got out in complete silence, but I hung back. I knew they would make me explain when Edward was gone, but I had something to tell him. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You will do the right thing. She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes," he agreed, but I knew he was only agreeing to the last part.

I got out of the car and joined the other's who looked at me apprehensively. We turned and walked into the forest without a word. I heard Edward turn the car around and drive away, the visions in my head still dark.

--

I know people liked my Twilight Princess story, but I'm going to be stopping that for a while. Why? I have two good reasons. 1) It's really hard to write that story. 2) I'm more into _Twilight_ right now than I am into Zelda.

I promise that story will come back eventually.


End file.
